Journey to the West
Our path west will not be easy, but i know priceless treasures await us! ''- Zang Divided Dungeon Campaign Period: 2013-07-16 through 2013-07-23 Story Once upon a time there was a pious monk from the east, named Zang. He held the power to bring peace to the world in the form of scriptures, called the Scrolls of Knowledge. This monk heard tell of horrible, never ending wars raging in a land called Drazeros, far to the west. so he decided to journey there and try to bring peace to their land. On the way he encountered a strange monkey trapped beneath a mountain. This wasn't just any monkey, bit was Son Goku, a monkey who stuided magic and who's strength began to rival that of the gods. The Divine, feeling threatened, sealed him underneath a mountain for 500 years. When Zang came upon Son Goku, one of the Divine, The Awakened, sensing the trueness in Zang's heart, decided to let the monkey go on one condition: Son Goku had to become the monk's protector and make sure he make it to the land of Drazeros unscathed. Many obstacles and dangers unknown lie in wait to for the two, but with true purpse they begin their Journey to the West. Collection ''Be Steadfast in your resolve and you shall surely reach your goal! - The Awakened Scrolls of Knowledge: Limited edition collection released only for the Journey to the West Eternal Dungeon. The Scroll Collection will be removed from your Inventory on July 30th *ET 99th, 89th, 79th, 69th, 59th, 49th, 39th, 29th, 19th, 9th and 1st - Gold Box Key x1 Other - Energy Potion (100%) x1 Twice the chance to get the scrolls during double chance time 8am ET to 9am ET 9pm ET to 10pm ET Warrior Rewards 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors 6-Star Warriors Berserker Warriors Return to Top Item Rewards *'Monkey Circlet '- Def. +1,600 - Dur. Intense *'Soaring Nimbus '- Reach Stage 7,000 & 9,000 - Atk. +400 - Def. +3,800 - Dur. Million *Gold Box Key *Experience Book (+30, +50, +100) *Azure Fairy *Hourglass *Stamina Potion *Health Potion Evolution Whitebone Demoness Complete one of the following objectives to get the Whitebone Demoness. To evolve Whitebone Demoness complete two or all the following objectives. #Reaching Stage 500 in the Eternal Dungeon #Reaching Stage 750 in the Eternal Dungeon #Getting and Trading-in 70 sets of Scrolls of Knowledge individually The Awakened Complete one of the following objectives to get The Awakened. To evolve The Awakened complete two or all the following objectives. #Earning top range rewards in Individual Reward #Reaching Stage 6,000 in the Eternal Dungeon #Getting and trading-in 90 sets of Scrolls of Knowledge individually Zang Complete one of the following objectives to get Zang. To evolve Zang complete two or all the following objectives. #Reaching Stage 2,000 in the Eternal Dungeon #Reaching Stage 4,000 in the Eternal Dungeon #Getting and Trading-in 80 sets of the Scrolls of Knowledge individually Transformation Potions Mischievous Magnum For Guilds Ranked 1 in the Eternal Dungeon *Transfrom into Goku *Raises Beast Warriors's Atk 10% *Recover Energy and Health 15% faster *Recover Stamina 10% faster Nirvana Drop Available for 100 Trade-ins for the Scrolls of Knowledge collection. *Transform into The Awakened *Raises Mystic Warriors' Atk 5% and Def 5% *Recover Energy, Health, Stamina 10% faster *Fairies return 5% faster Vanish Blow Available for 50 Trade-ins of the Scrolls of Knowledge *Transform into Princess Iron Fan *Raises Human Warrior Def 5% *Recover Energy 10% *Fairies return 15% faster Mischievous Vials Reward for reaching stage various stages in the Eternal Dungeon. *Transfrom into Son Goku only once Depending on which version you get you have a different boost. *Stage 200 - Vial I - Fairy *Stage 400 - Vial II - Coins *Stage 550 - Vial III - Energy *Stage 650 - Vial IV - Health *Stage 800 - Vial V - Stamina *Stage 900 - Vial VI - EXP Bone Dust Reach Stage 3,000 *Transform into Whitebone Demoness *Raises Demon Warrior's Def 5% *Recovers Energy 10% faster *Earn 10% more coins *Fairies return 5% faster Mischievous Canteen Reach Stage 5,000 *Transform into Son Goku *Raises Beast Warrior's Atk 5% *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Recover Health 5% *Gain 5% more EXP Obsidian Charge Reach Stage 8,000 *Transform into General Bull *Raises Beast Warriors' Atk 5% *Recover Stamina 10% faster *Gain 10% more EXP *Earn 5% more coins Additional Information *All rewards will be distributed by July 26th ET, once the event has finished. Category:July 2013 Events Category:Eternal Dungeon